Worse Wolf
by R. P. Firekraken
Summary: The Tenth Doctor meets Rose for the first time...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Worse Wolf

Episode 1

Rose was walking down the street and watching out not to get hit by lorries. She was going home to watch Downtown Abbey, which was her favorite show that she watched on the telly.

"Rose, is that you dear?" said her mom. Her mom was sick, but not so sick that she did not recognize her daughter. She just couldn't see her is all because there was a wall in the way.

"Yes mum it's me. I got some Jammy Dodgers at the Tesco's." Jammy Dodgers were her and her mum's favorite treat on Sundays.

"A man stopped in here to speak to you." Said mum. "He didn't say what his name was, but said that it was very important."

"Oh," said Rose. "I hope he comes back."

"Would you be a dear and call the gas company, Rose?" said her mother. "I don't know if we've paid our gas bill this month. The phone is out, so you'll have to go find a pay phone."

"Okay," said Rose. "I'll be back quick as a flash."

Rose walked out to the street corner to find a payphone. She went down the road to where the payphones were, but they were all being used. She looked and saw that the sun was going down, and that the gas company would be closing soon. "I never seem to have enough time," she sighed.

If only she knew what was about to happen.

Suddenly she noticed that there was a large blue police phone box standing on the other side of the road, which she had not notices was there before.

FOR POLICE USE ONLY

Said the big blue letters on the side.

"Well, it's not like anyone will know," she said, and picked up the phone to call the gas company.

"Oy, what are you doing?"

Rose jerked up her head to look at who had spoke. A tall man with a wild, but sexy, tangle of hair was peeking out of the door on the side of the police box.

"That's for police use only!" said the man. He pointed at the sign. "See."

"So's the inside of the police box," countered Rose. "Are you a police man?"

"No. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor. Nice to meet you, Rose."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." Come inside and see."

His head disappeared inside the box. Rose walked in, nervous, but also curious.

When she got inside of the police box, she was astounded to discover that it was filled with a huge room, filled with all sorts of strange mechanisms and strange devices.

"It's bigger on the outside," she said with amazement.

"Yes, yes, I get that a lot," said the Doctor. "And if you think that's impressive, just wait until you see what happens next!

Hey guys, long time lurker, first time writer. Let me know what you think. Please be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

Worse Wolf

Chapter 2

"What is all this?" asked Rose Tyler.

"This is the TARDIS?" said the Doctor.

"The TARDIS?" said Rose Tyler. "Does that stand for something?"

"It's short for Time And Related Dimensions In Space."

"Time And Related…goodness, you make it sound like some kind of time machine or something."

"Something like that," grinned The Doctor. He went to the control console on the central column in the middle of the TARDIS and pulled a lever. All at once the TARDIS began to shake, and there was a great loud noise that drowned out talking.

_BSHWEEOW! BSHWEEOW! BSHWEEOW!_

Rose Tyler almost fell over, and grabbed onto the metal bar in front of the console to keep from falling over. "What on earth is going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," said the Doctor. "Well, nothing on earth, that is. The middle of the Faroulian Nebula, though, that's another matter." He turned back to the console and pressed some more buttons.

"Is this like one of those candid camera shows?" asked Rose. "Where are we going?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

"I said, where are we going?"

"Um…" The Doctor looked up at a screen. "Thursday."

"What?"

"We're going to Thursday."

The TARDIS's shaking was slowing, and Rose got back to her feet. "Thursday isn't a place," she said.

"Isn't it?" asked the Doctor.

"No." Rose walked over to the door of the TARDIS. "You mean to tell me we just took your blue police box time machine to next Thursday?" She opened the door and gasped.

Outside the door, instead of seeing the street that she had grown up on, she saw a great tropical jungle. She walked out and saw trees unlike any she'd ever seen. Over the treeline, she saw the long neck of a dinosaur taking a big bite of tree leaves.

"Well," said the Doctor, "I technically never said _next_ Thursday."


	3. Chapter 3

Worse Wolf

Chapter 3

"Doctor, are those…dinosaurs? Real live dinosaurs?" asked Rose Tyler.

"Well, they certainly aren't real dead dinosaurs," said the Doctor.

"Are they dangerous?" she asked.

"Oh, no, not dangerous at all," said the Doctor. "They're vegetarians. All flora, no fauna for those chaps."

"How can you be sure they eat plants? How do you know they're not carnivorous?"

"Well, for one thing," said the Doctor, pointing over Rose's shoulder, "they don't look like this fellow."

Rose turned around to see a an enormous reptilian face with a large toothy grin peeking through the trees. She stifled the urge to scream. "Doctor…what do we do?"

"Oh, well, Rose, there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine. All we need to do is RUN!"

Rose and the Doctor turned and hurried through the forest. Behind them, the dinosaur laid chase, knocking branches down from the trees.

"Doctor!" Rose was starting to fall behind. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they continued running through the brush.

"Now, now, come along, Rose. Do you know, I think we're losing him." The dinosaur seemed to be slowing down in the heavy shrubbery.

"Not fast enough!" said Rose.

"Well, just push on a little bit farther, and I'm sure everything will be…"

The Doctor and Rose pushed through one last wall of leaves and branches and wound up in a wide clearing. Arrayed in a circle were a dozen of the same kind of dinosaur that they had just been running from. They all turned to look at Rose and the Doctor.

The Doctor swallowed. "…fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Worse Wolf

Chapter 4

Rose and the doctor screeched to a halt in the middle of the large circle of dinosaurs. The one that had been chasing them through the woods came up behind and completed the circle.

"Doctor, what do we do?" she cried.

"Well, normally I'd say, 'run', but we've sort of exhausted that option already."

"Then what?"

"Well," he said," "I'd say…HELLO!" The Doctor waved his hands giddily at the advancing dinosaurs.

"Hello, Doctor," said one of the dinosaurs.

Rose blinked.

"Um…Doctor…did that dinosaur just say hello?"

The Doctor scratched his chin. "Well, technically, he just said, 'GRAOOERAH!", and then the TARDIS's localized translation circuits translated it in your mind so that you heard it say, "Hello", and technically he's not a dinosaur, he's a Polofraxian from Polofrax, in the Mentilles system in the Faroulian Nebula, but…yes, that's basically what happened."

"It is good to see you again, Doctor," spoke the dinosaur, which was actually a Polofraxian from Polofrax, in the Mentilles system in the Faroulian Nebula.

"Good to see you, too, Hoorowrah," said the Doctor.

"So, hang on," said Rose, still wrapping her mind around everything, "They're not going to eat us, then?"

"Eat us?" said the Doctor, "Oh, no, Polofraxians are just a bunch of big-mouthed, sharp-toothed vegetarians. Those big chompers are just for particularly crunchy bits of alien celery."

"Then why did you say we should run?"

"Well, we didn't want to be late, did we?" The Doctor turned back to the Polofraxian. "How are things here, my old friend?"

"The time is almost upon us, Doctor," said Hoorowrah. "The sun has grown larger and darker, and the age of cold that our scientists predicted is approaching."

"They have dinosaur scientists?" Rose whispered.

"Polofraxian scientists, now hush. This is important."

"Doctor…" Hoorowrah's voice was higher pitched than Rose would have expected, but it also had a deep, growling bassness to it that made it sound very real. And now that voice sounded tired, but also hopeful. "You have long been known as a helper and protector throughout the universe. Will you help us now, in our hour of need?"

The Doctor looked at Hoorowrah, and he suddenly looked very old, behind his youthful exterior. "I don't know yet what I can do, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you and your people."

Another of the Polofraxians stepped forward. "Our prophets have told of the coming cold as well, Doctor. They say that one who has seen the heart of time itself will save us. Could that be anyone but you?"

"Could be lots of different people. Rassilon…Omega…The Master…of course, if you're talking about _survivors_ of The Time War…well, that list's quite a bit shorter."

"Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated, Doctor." The Polofraxians bowed reverentially to the Doctor and then went their separate ways.

"What was that," asked Rose Tyler.

"The Polofraxians have lived on this planet for a very long time. But now, their sun…" The Doctor pointed to the sun, and Rose saw that it was swollen and red. "…their sun is dying. Polofrax is on the verge of a great ice age. And when that day comes…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Rose.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, I've got a few ideas. But first…" he pulled a small device out of his pocket. It was metal, and when he pressed a button on it, it glowed blue on one end and emitted a high-pitched whistling sound. "…I need to check something."

"What is that?"

"Oh, this? This is a screwdriver."

"It whistles."

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"That's not a real thing."

The Doctor looked at her with disbelief. "You just flew to an entirely different planet in a blue police box time machine and ran away from dinosaurs, and this is the part you have trouble believing?"

"I thought you said they weren't dinosaurs, they were Polo…Polowhatsits."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, and then apparently thought better of it. He turned back to his 'screwdriver' and started turning in a slow circle, pointing the glowing end outward.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" he asked.

"Yes, sometimes," said Rose. "Does it mean something?"

"Well, sometimes it just means you're paranoid. And sometimes it means you are being watched, but only by the friendly little monsters that always live just out of sight, but sometimes…" He raised the screwdriver to his face and squinted at it. "…Sometimes it means you have a spy."

Rose looked instinctively up at the trees behind them. "A spy? Who would be spying on us?"

The Doctor turned the screwdriver toward Rose. The end glowed bright blue and the whistling suddenly spiked in pitch. The Doctor looked up and met her eyes.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

Worse Wolf

Chapter 5

"What do you mean, I'm a spy?" Asked Rose Tyler as she and the Doctor ran back through the forest to the TARDIS.

"No, no. Not a spy, not really. Not exactly. No!"

"Well, what then?"

The Doctor paused for a moment to think. "What do you call something that lives off of another organism without giving back anything in return?"

"Er…a parasite?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "That's the one."

"You're saying I'm a parasite?"

"No," said the Doctor, as they reentered the TARDIS, "I'm saying you have a parasite."

"What!"

"Now, now, don't go getting all upset. Everyone has parasites. Millions of millions of tiny little germs and bacteria living all over you, and you never even notice."

"So that's all?" asked Rose. "I've just got one of those microscopic germs in me?"

"Um…I wouldn't say microscopic _exactly._" The Doctor grabbed another green-glowing tool off the wall of the TARDIS.

"What's that? Another sonic screwdriver?"

"No, of course not. You can't use a screwdriver for everything. This is a sonic hammer."

"I swear you're just making things up now."

"Whatever you say," said the Doctor. "Now lift up your shirt a bit."

"What? No! Why?"

"Doctor's orders."

Rose sighed and lifted up her shirt enough to show her stomach.

"Yes, that's fine. Now, quick question: Have you ever given birth before?"

"Of course not!"

"Good," said the Doctor, turning on the sonic hammer. "That would have been a rubbish analogy anyway."

The sonic hammer let out a deep, ryhthmic pulsing sound, and Rose felt waves of energy beat against her stomach, almost like a massage. Her skin started to ripple and shake. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"It's not what's going on," he said. "It's what's coming off."

A bulge grew on Rose's belly, growing and moving out until it was barely connected to her. Then, with a pop, the bulge came free and her stomach returned to normal.

"Congratulations, Ms. Tyler," said the Doctor, "You're the proud mother of a sentient pile of goo."

Rose was shocked to realize that the small fleshy blob had tiny little hands and feet, and even a face. "What is that thing?" she shouted, grabbing a nearby spanner and holding it up threateningly.

"What, this?" The Doctor said, scratching the little creature on what would probably have been its chin. "This is an Adipose. Mostly just made of fat. Cute little thing, isn't he?"

"That thing was inside of me? That's awful!"

"Now, don't judge. There are stranger ways to give birth. Take you humans for example."

"What do you mean, 'you humans'?"

The Doctor looked at Rose for a moment and then turned away. "Moving on…now, what to do with this fellow?"

"Aren't you going to get rid of it? I thought you said it was a spy or something."

"Who, this little fellow? Nah, he's just a little baby. He couldn't very well spy on us. All the same, we can't just leave him running all over the place, can we?" The Doctor pulled a large empty jar off of a shelf and dropped the Adipose inside.

"Will it be all right in there?" asked Rose.

"Oh, sure. It's just a big old glass play pen to him." Sure enough, the Adipose rolled around inside the jar, and looked happy as a clam.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rose.

"Now we're going to see an old friend of mine," said the Doctor. "A very, very old friend."

Who do you think is the old friend they're going to see? Feel free to guess, but you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out!


End file.
